Stupid, Cruel, Rude, and Beautiful
by XxWalkingOnGlassxX
Summary: oc characters: Yami and Kyo kyo's lived in the leaf village for all her damned life, she was always a damned outcast, a beautiful one at that ;D but she hated it there life was boring, or so she thought... a girl her age appears a scary girl, a rude girl, a beautiful girl, a girl kyo took a liking to. a girl who looked odly familiar a girl who the avenger fell for.
1. Chapter 1

OMG HAII i am backk and i have more unfinished stories to publish! :o yayyy! *applause*

so if some of you have noticed i have a personality disorder :cc *awe*

i am either really evil and mean

or

really funny cute

or

completely innocent *0*

anywho: Disclamer: i do not own naruto, though that would be awesome :0

lets get on with our story ^-^

"LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" screamed the mizukage

"whatever… bitch," mumbled Yami.

"GET OUT!" she yelled. Yami sighed, and left ignoring the glares from everyone. She decided she better find a new place to live, and as she walked out of the village, a hand covered her mouth, and she back kicked a person right in the balls. She turned and saw a man with silver hair, and purple eyes.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" he yelled at her.

"what the hell your the one who put your disgusting hand on my mouth" Yami yelled glaring at him.

"well I was going to sacrifice you to my god Jashin," he said

"SKREW JASHIN!" Yami yelled and attempted to walk away, but a man stepped in front of her, he had red eyes… she knew those eyes… an Uchiha.

2 months later

"GOD DAMMIT!" screamed a pissed off Kyoko.

"sorry!" yelled a pink haired girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO ANYTHING YOU WORTHLESS SHIT!" screamed Kyoko.

"SORRY I AM NOT AS GOOD AT THIS AS YOU!" Sakura yelled back.

"ITS SWIMMING YOU STUPID BAKA ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS MOVE YOUR ARMS!" Kyoko yelled

"WELL I AM SORRY ITS HARD OKAY!" Sakura cried.

"knock it off you two," Sasuke said sighing.

"Kyoko stop being so mean to Sakura," Naruto said.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" screamed Kyoko jumping out of the water and punching him right in the jaw.

"whatever you should leave," Sakura said smiling evilly.

"and you should go to hell," Kyoko said

"no thats your home i am in heaven with my beautiful sasuke-kun," she said flashing her eyes at him. Kyoko groaned and walked away. A few miles away she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"WHAT?" she screamed at the person.

"s-s-sorry," a shy girl said bowing.

"Oh sorry hinata are you okay?" asked Kyoko helping her up.

"i am okay kyo-chan," she said smiling.

"so, did you need something?" asked Kyoko

"no i just was w-wonder if you wanted to go get some food with me," she said smiling.

"sure," Kyoko said and they walked to Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"HEY KYO AND HINA!" screamed the annoying blonde boy.

"o-oh h-hi n-naruto-kun" hinata said stuttering and blushing.

"yo, whats up naruto-baka," asked Kyoko.

"not much how about you?"

"I DON'T KNOW STOP ASKING ME STUFF LIKE THAT!" screamed Sasuke. They all turned around and saw Sakura asking him what he liked about her boobs.

"oh hey there sakura," Kyoko said putting her arm around her shoulder and spitting soup at her while talking.

"EWE! you disgusting pig!" screamed Sakura.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" screamed chouji who was sitting two seats away.

"n-nothing sorry chouji" sakura said bowing.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA" they all turned and saw Jiraiya laughing at a book.

"JIRAIYA! YOU DAMNED PERVERT!" screamed Sakura smacking him on the head.

"what was that for?" asked Jiraiya.

"I KNOW YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY BOOBS!" screamed sakura.

"theres nothing to look at," Jiraiya said looking at Kyoko.

"HEY! STOP BEING A PERV I KNOW I AM BEAUTIFUL BU-" she didn't finish he sentence because jiraiya walked over to kyoko, and touched her right on the chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Kyoko smacking him in the face.

"HEY NOOO! YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH ME NOT KYOKO!" screamed Sakura.

"BUT SHES SOOO BEAUTIFUL SHES MY IDOL MY MAIN CHARACTER!" screamed Jiraiya, he was cut off when a mysterious boy no one had ever met smacked him on the head.

"thank you!" Kyoko said

"um.. your welcome," said a red head boy, hanging from a tree.

"who are you!" demanded Naruto.

"Gaara of the Desert, this is Temari and Kankuro," he said.

"I am Kyoko Rei, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, SuckerBitch, Jiraiya, and this is my cat," she said holding up a random grey cat.

"ok…" Kankuro said awkwardly.

"Why are you people here?" asked Sakura.

"we're here for the chunin exams." Temari said.

Then they all left.

KYOS POV

I was training, and I felt eyes on my back, I pretended to ignore it, but then threw a kunai at the bush, it came rushing back. I dodged it,

"WHO'S THERE?" I yelled, the bush rustled and out stepped a girl, bangs covering her eyes he had a black vest, knee length shorts with rips and chains.

"I am Yami Shi no Tenshi" she said.

"I am Kyoko Rei, call me Kyo," I said extending my hand. She took it, and i saw a small smile on her lips, flash out and then quickly disappear.

CHUNIN EXAMS BITCHES

"FIRST UP WE HAVE NARUTO AND NEJI!" screamed some dude.

they fought and Naruto won, it was pretty intense, but no one really cared that much.

"NEXT WE HAVE SAKURA AND KYOKO," screamed the unknown dude.

"BEGIN NOW!" it was a quick battle sakura tried to punch her, but Kyoko stepped out of the way and Sakura ended up crashing into the wall, then Kyoko pushed her to the ground and stepped on her back, sakura squirmed around on the ground screaming in pain blood rushing from her head.

"AND THE WNNER IS KYOOOKKOO!" screamed the dude.

"brutal much?" Gaara asked her as she walked by.

"not at all," she said winking and giving him a smirk. He turned pink for a second but ignored the feeling and waited.

"NEXT WE HAVE OH ITS NEW COMMER YAMI SHI NO TENSHI AND ORIHIME" the dude yelled.

"wait what?" asked Yami. As she was pushed into the arena.

"FUCK YOU!" screamed Yami. Everyone was staring at her, with a weird look on there face.

"GO YAMI!" screamed Kyo, Orihime jumped down into the arena and lost her balance falling over. They had weird stare off, until Orihime ran towards her fists blazing with water.

"ooh water hmmm… i am kinda thirsty," said Yami, who was still sitting on the ground.

"DIE BITCH!" screamed Orihime pouncing at her.

"huh oh hey how are you?" asked Yami who ducked and Orihime flew into the wall.

"DAJA VU!" screamed Kyo laughing.

"what oh i am sorry did you need something?" asked Yami

"I NEED YOU TO DIE!" screamed Orihime running at her again.

"jeez you need calm your tits," Yami said.

"FUCKK YOU!" she yelled.

"thats my line!" yami yelled standing up and she pulled out a giant sword.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!" screamed Orihime running away.

"IT CAME FROM YOUR ASS BITCH NOW DON'T YOU EVER SAY FUCK YOU TO ME! THATS MY MOTHER FUCKING LINE!" she screamed cutting off all her hair then putting the sword back on her back.

"YEAH YAMI! NOW KICK HER ASS!" screamed Kyo, everyone was staring at Kyo who was cheering on the stranger.

"WHY CAN'T I GET A REAL CHALLENGER!" screamed Yami who was pretty pissed.

"AHHHHHH!" Orihime was screaming, because Yami had cut off all her hair.

Yami sighed and sat down.

"i am tired," Yami said, "i didn't sleep well last night,"

BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Orihime.

"…go ahead and try," said Yami who finally got serious and stood up.

"GRRR!" Orihime threw water spouts at her. Yami dodged them and the tree that was near by grabbed Orihime and tied her down with its branches

"see not hard at all," said Yami who watched as Orihime struggled to get out.

"THIS SUCKS!" Kyo said and jumped into the arena and walked over to Yami.

"may i?" asked Kyo, Yami nodded and stepped back. Kyo smiled and kicked her in the stomach and started punching her.

"jeez…" Yami said, "what a waste of energy," she said and drank some water that appeared in the air.

"Jeez i am bored," said Yami, "step back please kyo," said Yami. Kyo nodded and stepped back. and right when she stepped back the whole tree caught on fire.

"uh oh," said Yami the fire started to spread through the arena. So she set it all out with a flick of the hand.

"well goodnight," Yami said and Darkness consumed Orihime.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Orihime screamed and woke up in the middle of the arena.

"are you okay?" asked Yami.

"YOU SET ME ON FIRE!" screamed Orihime.

"are you insane, all she did was duck and you ended up crashing into the wall!" Kyo said. Yami smiled and walked away, a dark aura following her.

she's not normal, thought Gaara watching her. Kyo watched ask Yami walked away, she she walked towards the exist and then ran out. No one but Gaara noticed so he followed.

"Hey Yami!" Kyo yelled.

"oh hey Kyo," Yami said with her quick half smile thing.

"what happen in there i know that you didn't just push her into the wall," said Kyo

"smart cookie, all i did was use a little bit of, well lets just say genjutsu" said Yami shrugging.

"good she deserved it," said Kyo smiling.

"what you mean your not going to kick me out?" asked Yami

"what are you talking about," Kyo said frowning.

"oh never mind, so what now?" asked Yami

"i dunno lets go back in and watch Sasuke and Gaara's battle," Kyo said. They headed back in and sat down.

"hey you!" screamed sakura.

"what?" asked Yami

"YOU HURT ORIHIME!" sakura yelled pissed.

"so?" Yami asked.

"YOU BITCH SHES MY FRIEND!" sakura yelled.

"so?" Yami asked, sakura glared and ran towards her, but smacked into a hand.

"hey i don't' give a rats ass about your damn orihime," Yami glared.

"well whatever, and Kyoko i will have my revenge.

"not as long as i am alive! Kyo is the first friend i've ever had your not going to lay a finger on her!" Yami said glaring. Kyo smiled and walked over to Yami and put her hand on her shoulder.

"nah i am not your friend," said Kyo

"what?" asked Yami

"your my best friend," Kyo said smiling.

"stupid emo girls" Sakura said, at that point Kyo punched her in the face.

"che," Yami smiled a real smile this time, and punched Kyo in the shoulder playfully. Sasuke appeared and the battle begun.

BOOM BOOM BOOM giant foot steps of the Gaara demon was echoing through the woods. Sasuke was fighting with Gaara. Sakura, Naruto, Yami, and Kyo were all running to help Sasuke.

"SASUKE?" yelled Sakura.

"WHERE ARE YOU SASUKE-KUN!" screamed Sakura.

"do you honestly he'd respond to a creep like you?" asked Yami pissed off.

"YES HES MY PRINCE!" screamed Sakura.

"oh shut up Suckera your voice is giving me a headache with your whole SASAUGE SASAUGE rutine," Kyo said.

"THERE THEY ARE!" screamed Naruto and they all rushed towards where Gaara and Sasuke were fighting.

"sooo… now what?" asked Yami.

"we help them!" Sakura yelled, and ran to help but got smashed into a tree by Gaara.

"YEAH GAARA!" screamed Yami and Kyo in sync. Gaara looked over confused, and saw that he had pushed Sakura into a tree.

"jeez…" Naruto said and ran to help also getting pushed into a tree.

"ugh now we have to help," Yami complained.

"oh hush lets go" they both ran towards Gaara.

"hey Gaara you have to stop beating up Sasuke," said Yami.

"Yeah it is really bad for your heath," said Kyo. Sasuke just stared at them.

"how is this supposed to help?" asked Sasuke.

"well its bad for his heath!" Kyo said

"i meant helping me!" Sasuke said.

"hey either you let us do this our way or i let Gaara tear you limb from limb," said Yami.

"Jeez…" sasuke said annoyed.

"so Gaarraaaaa will you stop please?"

"no!" he yelled.

"ok well sorry about this gaara," Yami said and all the trees flung there branches at him pulling him down. He kept changing turning more and more into a demon.

"come on GAARA FIGHT IT!" yelled Kyo.

"bakas…" Sasuke said

"alright you have to use it now," said Kyo.

"whats it?" asked Sasuke.

"we have to freeze him so then we can slap him until he wakes up." Kyo said.

"so can we do it?" asked Kyo

"JUST DO IT!" sasuke yelled, the trees started cracking. Yami flew into the air, and pulled out her sword, and Kyo created a giant block of ice which Yami cut into a shell, and it enclosed around Gaara. They both jumped into the sky and landed on his face and started

POW

POW POW

SLAP SLAP

POW

POW

SLAP SLAP

SLAP

POW POW

SLAP

"STOP IT!" Gaara yelled he finally woke up.

"YAY! YOUR AWAKE!" yelled kyo, unfreezing him and hugging him.

"you almost gave us a heart attack!" Yami said sighing, they were busy talking to Gaara they didn't notice that Sasuke fell over.

"JEEZ!" Yami yelled and jumped towards Sasuke catching him.

"dork you could have killed yourself!" Yami yelled at him.

"I CANT EVEN MOVE!" Sasuke yelled back.

and the two started arguing.

"jeez…" Gaara and Kyo said both sighing.

BACK AT KONOHA DAY AFTER THE FUNERAL

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY HAIR!" screamed Sakura.

"YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE SHUT UP!" screamed Yami with her new Leaf Village headband.

"WHY DO YOU GET A HEADBAND ANYWAYS YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" screamed Sakura.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHE HELPED DEFEAT GAARA DEMON FROM DESTROYING THE VILLAGE!" Kyo yelled

"SOOO I HELPED TOO!" sakura yelled

"yes, by getting smashed into a tree, mhmm very helpful," Kyo said sarcasticly

"WHY YOU LITTLE I DID IT ON PURPOSE!" she yelled.

"uhuh.." Yami said raising an eyebrow.

"why?" asked Kyo

"uhmmm because! IT WOULD UMM DISTRACT HIM!" she yelled.

"...uhuh..." Yami said again

"OH WHATEVER!" sakura yelled running out of the hospital.

"nice one yami" Kyo said smiling.

"what? all i did was say uhuh..." she said smirking.

"whatever i still think its a nice one," said Kyo

"uh oh..." Yami said.

"what?" asked Kyo, Yami raised her hand and Kyo saw that she was holding sakura's new wig...

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH" they heard sakura screaming from outside.

"WHAT IS SASAUGE DEAD?" asked Yami rushing outside.

"NO WHERE IS MY WIG!" yelled sakura,

"hey do you like my new hair?" asked Kyo with a pink wig on.

"HEY! GIVE ME THAT!" yelled sakura chasing after her.

"were do we go?" asked kyo

"find sasuke i think he'll like her haircut very much," said Yami smirking.

"agreed to the training grounds," said Kyo laughing.

AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS

"HEY SASUKE-KUN!" Yami and Kyo both yelled at the moment both dressed up as sakura.

"what do you want sakura...s" he said staring at them weird.

"we want to show you something," Kyo said smiling

"NO I DONT WANNA SEE YOUR BOOB AGAIN!" screamed Sasuke closing his eyes tight.

"uhmm... thats not it, well INTRODUCING..." Yami begun

"SAKURAS NEW HAIRCUT!" screamed Kyo smiling, and in ran a crazy bald sakura.

"WHERE ARE THEY WHERE ARE THEY OMMMMEEHH GOOOD! SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" screamed sakura. Sasuke stared at her with this confused look then just started laughing, yes sasuke uchiha knows how to laugh.

"WHAT HEY DONT LAUGH! ITS NOT FUNNY!" sakura yelled, but then Naruto walked in and well you know naruto he started cracking up and laughing like a crazy hyena. Yami and Kyo started cracking up and poofed back into there normal selves except that Kyo was still wearing the pink wig.

"HEY YOU GUYS COME BACK HERE!" screamed sakura

"RUN!" screamed Kyo and the two troublemakers started to run, and transformed back to sakura.

"WEEEEWEEEWEEEEE!" screamed Kyo running into the boys bathroom.

"HEYY BOYYS I AM SAKKURAAA COMME KISS MEE!" she said immitating sakura's voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH RUN GET OUT RUN TO THE MOUNTAINS!" all the boys ran out some without there pants.

"BWAHAHAHAHA" Kyo laughed.

"HEYY THERE SEXY!" Yami said talking to chouji.

"oh hey there sakura." Chouji replied.

"ARENT YOU SEEEXXXXYY," Yami said to chouji poking him in the stomache.

"well i guess i really haven't thought about it but i agree i am good looking," chouji said smiling.

"oh cool well OMG I SEE LEE LEE IS THAT YOU COME HERE!" she yelled and chased lee around the training grounds.

"OMG LEE IS THAT YOU!" screamed Kyo and the two sakuras jumped in front and back of him.

"uhmm.. sakura-chan... there are two of you," said Lee confused.

"WE LOVE YOU LEE THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME YOU SHOULD TRY TO KISS ME!" they both yelled and ran away.

"OKAI!" lee said in a happy dase.

"hey lee, have you seen kyo or yami?" asked the real sakura.

"OH SAKURA-CHAN YOU CAME BACK FOR YOUR KISS," he said smiling with a drunk smile.

"what?" asked Sakura

CHU

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH" a scream echoed through the training grounds.

"WE DID IT!" yelled Kyo, And the two girls started dancing in circles. Everyone walked over and saw the two sakuras dancing around. They all said the exact same thing when they saw the girls starting in wh- and ending in -ck.

"WE DID IT OH YEAHH OH YEEAH WE DID IT OH YEAH YEAH YEAH WE DID IT OH YEAH" they both said cheering.

"uhmm.. sakura what are you doing?" asked Kiba

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM SHITTING ON AKAMARU," they both yelled in sync.

"WHAT RUN AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled running with the tiny puppy in his jacket.

"JUST KIDDING!" Kyo yelled.

"I AM NOT KIDDING COME HERE AKA LET ME POO ON YOU!" yelled Yami chasing akamaru in circles.

"troublesome girls," shikamaru said.

"OMG SHIKA LET ME KISS YOU!" screamed Yami chasing him

"OOOHHH MYYY GOOOOD IS THAT OMG SASAUGE-KUN" yelled Kyo.

"wait a minute is that... ky-" he didn't finish because in her panic Yami kissed him.

CHU...

"SHIT EVERYONE RUNN!" screamed Yami, "ITS A GIANT UHMMM SAKURA!" and she turned a tree into sakura.

"HOLY FUCK EVERYONE RUN!" screamed Konohamaru. the two girls started running, the jutsu running out of chakra.

"BITCH!" screamed sakura running around looking for the two girls.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" asked Kyo hanging down from a tree.

"YOU COME BACK HERE!" screamed Sakura but kyo disapeared and yami apeared a few trees away.

"hello there, sakura are you looking for this?" asked Kyo holding up the pink wig.

"YES GIMMIE IT," yelled sakura.

"okay here catch," said Yami throwing it at sakura. Sakura caught it and put it on her head.

"okay thank you," said Sakura. Yami smirked,

"your welcome..." Yami said mischeviously.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH" screamed Sakura running around in circles, the wig had poofed into a grey cat.

"MEEEEOOOOOOWWWW" screamed the cat.

"the poor cat!" screamed Ino.

"HIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS" the cat clawed at sakuras bald head, and fugly face.

"GO HEROLD!" screamed Yami and Kyo.

"who is that?" asked Kyo

"isn't it your cat?" asked Sasuke.

"uhmm. no" said Kyo

"its probably a stray," said Yami, "come here baby come here," she cooed to the cat, that playfully jumped on top of yami, and started purring.

"aweehh your such a cuttie pie," Yami said.

"what about me!" Kyo said pouting, the cat looked at her with his head cocked to the side, and then meowed, walked over to her and started nuzzling her legs.

"this is weird." said Naruto.

"OH AND YOUR NOT!" yeled Yami.

"aaannyways what were you guys doing?" asked Neji.

"OMG NEJI!" screamed Kyo and pounced on top of him playing with his long hair.

"get off..." he said.

"NUHOOO!" she yelled.

"fine!" he said and stood up, she was still clinging to his back.

"GET OFF!" he yelled.

"GO HORSE GO!" she yelled, and he was pushed into a tree, then landed ontop of Kyo, backwards.

"OWEE MEH TUMMY YOUR SOO FAT!" she yelled. Kiba walked over with tiny akamaru.

"so what exactly were you two doing?" asked Kiba.

"oooh that well we were... uhmmmmmmmmmmm... having some fun," said Kyo laughing, and tring to get out from under the uncontious neji.

"BWAHAHAHAHAAHA" Naruto started laughing like a maniac... again.

"GARG THIS IS SOO BORING!" Yami yelling poking Sakura's uncontious bloody body, making blood, spray out of her nose.

"just tell them what we were doing." said Kyo

"Okay, we dressed up as Sakura and ran around giving her a bad reputaion and running into the boys bathroom."

"THAT WAS YOU!" screamed Naruto pointing at Kyo

"yes it t'was and it was fun scaring the shit out of the boys"

"OH YA SASUKE GUESS WHAT?" said Kyo

"What?"

"YOU KISSED YAMI! OH LA LA." Kyo replied she said with a big collin D smile.

"WHAT? NO SHE KISSED ME!" he yelled.

"NOOO YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU MR. ROSTER! AND I THOUGHT SASUKE DIDN'T TALK TO KYO UNLESS SHE WAS IN TROUBLE!" yelled Yami.

"OH SHUT UP MRS. CHICKEN!" he yelled.

"awe its a freaky feather winged romance, HEY AKA LETS GO CHASE THE BUTERFLY!" yelled Kyo, and aka and her both pounced off in a bunch of lily flowers.

"Fudge you, Kyo" yelled Sasuge

"SEE YOU DO TALK TO HER!" screamed Yami

"her and aka just ran off..." Kiba said watching them run around in the flowers.

"yes, yes she did..." Yami said.

"AKAMARU COME BACK!" he cried.

"RUFF" he barked at him.

"ROOF!" Kyo barked at him.

"FINE AKA AND KYO COME BACK HERE!" he yelled, and the two walked back over.

" I'm hungry. I want some sasuage COME HERE SASUKE I AM GOING TO EAT YOU!" screamed Kyo.

"I AM GOING TO HELP COME HERE LET US COOK YOU AND EAT YOU!" yelled Yamil

"RUFF!" Akamaru agreed, and the three started to chase the poor sasauge boy.

THE END... did you think i meant.. no no no end of chapter one sorry xD

authors note:

Nessa: HAHAAHA STUPID SAKUSLUT AND ORIHIME!

Mads: YEAH FUCK YOU SAKURA!

Nessa: AND ORIHIME JUST CUZ YOU HAVE BOOBS DOESN'T MEAN YOUR PRETTY!

Mads: -.-...

Nessa: what?

Mads: goodnight...

Nessa: what?

Nessa: MADS COME BACK

Nessa: ...bye then...

ps: nessa is the other author of this story

she doesn't like orihime and yes orihime is from bleach e.e

it was all nessas idea :ooo


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own naruto

author(s) note: i should have explained this earlier

i have very poor grammar so

also if you have not seen black butler that is i guess okay but i am going to incorporate them into this story

okay now lets continue

"I AM A MONSTA!" screamed Kyo, pouncing on Neji, and playing with his hair.

"SHIT I AM STUCK!" screamed Kyo, tried to pull her hand out of his hair.

"OWE!" he yelled,

"OOOHH you smell good," said Kyo.

"GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY HAIR!" he yelled.

"NUHO I CAN'T I AM STUCK!" Kyo yelled.

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

"i can cut your hair if you want" Yami said holding up the biggest pair of sicssors anyone had ever seen.

"NO!" Neji yelled.

"fine then you'll have to be my puppy," Kyo said, "lets go puppy," she said pulling him out into the streets of Konoha.

"NOOOOOOO LET GO OF ME!" Neji yelled, everyone watched the weird couple walking down the streets to the Ramen shop.

"hey naruto," Kyo said smiling, and waving but forgeting her hand was attached to Neji and ended up pulling him off his feet.

"OWE OWE OWEE KYO!" he yelled.

"WHHAATT?" she asked.

"MY HAIR!" he yelled.

"oh yeah sorry..." she said blinking.

"uhmm... what happen here?" asked Naruto.

"i got my hand stuck in his hair so now hes my puppy for the day." Kyo said.

"but we might get a mission," said Naruto.

"then Neji's going to have to come with us," she said.

"how are you going to fight with a person on your hand?" asked naruto

"WILL YOU SHUT UP TOO MANY QUESTIONS!" yelled Sasuke, who was being questioned by Sakura, who now glued the wig to her hair.

"COME ON DOES IT LOOK REAL?" asked Sakura pointing to her hair.

"NO! IT LOOKS LIKE PLASTIC NOW WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID BARBIE!" yelled Sasuke.

"Thank-you for the compliment. I LOVE being a barbie, cause i'm just that pretty."

"and fake, and plastic, and disgusting, and fuckly, and fugly, and disgusting, oh and my bro probably stuck one of barbies legs up his nose, but you know..." Yami said smiling.

"you have a brother?" asked Kyo, accidently making Neji crash into a pole.

"yup but i don't know where he is," she said sadly.

"oh i am sorry," said Kyo who was being fed ramen by Neji.

"THaNK YOU NEJI!" Kyo yelled spitting food in his face.

"will you stop that?" asked Neji, whiping off his face.

"no i don't wanna" said Kyo.

"troublesome girl," said Shikamaru "well anyways... uhmmm... woah... you two going out or something?"

"No hes my puppy," said Kyo looking innocent.

"uhmm.. okay then anyways, you and your team have to ditch the puppy for a bit you have a mission," said Shika

"BUT I CAN'T!" said Yami lifting her hand and pulling neji off the ground again.

"OWE HAIR HAIR HAIR!" he yelled.

"heehee oopsy," Kyo giggled.

"baka..." sasuke muttered.

"Okay so then take neji with you," said shika.

"okai," said Kyo laughing.

"wait!" Yami yelled.

"what?" asked Kyo.

"I WANNA PUPPY TOO!" she yelled, and put a collar around shikamaru.

"MINE!" yami yelled, glomping shika.

"oh jeez... what a drag now i have to go on the mission,": he said annoyed.

"YUP LETS GO" yelled Kyo.

WITH THE HOKAGE.

"why are y ou two here i only asked for team seven," said Tsunade.

"you guyas have to travel to england, and help the person named Ciel, becasue he has requested help, and is paying me two times the amount.

"fine but what the fuck is england?" asked Yami.

"well you guys will have to change clothes... but uhmm.. neji i don't know but you may have to cross dress... and change uhmm.. with Kyo because your hair and your hand, and GET OUT!" she yelled.

"hey neji i'll help you into a dress, also i need to borrow your shampoo." she said.

"awesome that means you guys have to take a shower together!" screamed Naruto.

"…"

"…"

"OMG KYO FIND OUT IF NEJI REALLY IS A BOY!" screamed sakura.

"EWE I AM NOT LOOKING THERE!" yelled Kyo.

"ONLY I CAN LOOK AT MYSELF!" yelled Neji.

"wait, I GET TO GO TO HINA'S HOUSE AWESOME!" kyo yelled.

"whose hina?" Yami asked glaring.

"One of my bestest friends" Kyo said smiling, Yami nodded turned around and crushed a kunai with her fist, making it bleed.

"your hands bleeding," shika said

"I don't care," yami said and walked away shika following close behind.

Interruption authors note:

The reason Shika is still following her is because the collar is electrical if he trys to run well you know what happens after that c: BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Anyway meet at the gates in 2 hours." Tsunade told them

AT NEJI'S HOUSE

"NEJI YOU BROUGHT HOME A GIRL OMFG!" Hanabi squealed

"No he brought home two and I am Kyoko Rei hi" Kyo said as Yami walked through the door with Shika behind her.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hanabi…are you Neji's girlfriend? I thought Tenten was" said Hana

"What's happening here?" Hina said eyeing Neji and Kyo.

"I got my hand stuck in his hair and now it hurts and I have to go on a mission" said Kyo

"Why are you complaining shouldn't Neji be the one cause your pulling his hair?" Hana asked

"NUHOOO I AM THE ONE COMPLAINING BECAUSE I HAVE TO PULL THIS GIANT LUMP AROUND AND I HAVE TO LIFT MY HAND UP ALL THE WAY UP HERE"" she yelled again pulling neji off the ground, making him yell at her again.

"what is going on in here?" a mad old person yelled walking into the room.

"che well you must be the old dude of the house," Yami said.

"what is this dude," he asked.

"it's another word for man, or drunkin old dude," yami said waiting for him to get pissed off.

"I am not Tsunade sorry, you have the wrong person," he said and walked away.

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO!" Yami yelled after him.

"what was the point of that?" asked Kyo.

"I don't know I am bored! Okay" Yami yelled face palming her hand.

LATER AT THE GATE

"HEYYY GUYS LETS GET GOING!" yelled Naruto who was indeed an hour late.

"whats the point of getting here early if you're going to show up late," Shikamaru sighed, "troublesome boy," Kyo glanced at Yami who was stabbing her sword into the ground impatiently

POOF!

"HOLY FUCK WHAT HAPPEN!" screamed a confused Kyo

"where the fuck are we!" screamed yami

"are we dead?" asked sakura

"SHUT UP BITCH!" screamed Kyo

"hello my name is ciel" said a small boy walking up to them

"and this is sebastian my butler" he continued. Sakura made googoo eyes at him, while yami eyed the naked man in the corner who looked up and turned into a giant dog glomping the shit out of her.

"where in hell are we?" asked neji.


End file.
